El diario de Loki
by GothicMarla
Summary: Loki se decide a escribir en un viejo diario suyo despues de haber escapado de Asgard, volviendo a Midgard no para causar caos, pero para desahogarse un poco. Conoce a una chica llamada Milk, que lee su diario y lo usa en cierto punto para hablar con Loki. /Oneshot.


Querido diario:

No te he usado en siglos, y me siento ridículo al hacerlo con la edad que tengo…

Pero de alguna forma debía liberarme de todo lo que me ha estado pasando, y quien sea que tenga esto en sus manos, mi nombre es Loki Laufeyson.

Bien, hace dos días, escape de mi celda donde era cautivo y apartado de todos. Escape, no sé muy bien como lo logre, pero finalmente escape.

Hui a Midgard y me refugie en una casa abandonada, no necesito nada para subsistir, así que lo único que podía hacer era salir a tomar aire y regresar a la casa.

Pero hoy me harte de esto finalmente, y aprovechando que no han podido encontrarme, decidí cambiar un poco mi aspecto físico, para pasar inadvertido y pasar a la biblioteca de esta ciudad, ir por un café, lo que sea.

Al despertar esta mañana, usando mi magia lo más leve posible, cambie el tono negro brillante de mi cabello por uno rojo casi cerezo. Aun parecía yo así que lo despeine contra mis principios, y me hacía ver más joven. Mas, "moderno". Cambie mi ropa por algo simple, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, una camiseta de cuello en V color verde, y unos tenis rojos. Todo según una revista midgardiana sobre su rara "moda".

A medio día me decidí a salir de la casa abandonada y camine mas allá de lo que había hecho. El cielo era gris, nublado, y el aire era frio. Camine tranquilamente por las calles, notando como muchas jóvenes midgardianas eran atraídas a mí, algunas llegaron a saludarme "seductivamente". Yo solo les sonreía y pasaba de largo, buscando una biblioteca.

Entonces, vi a una chica de las que llaman "albinas", con esos ojos rojos y piel clara como la leche, igual que su cabello, cejas y pestañas. Era extremadamente delgada, -me permití examinarla un poco- tanto que parecía que en una ráfaga de viento saldría volando. Llevaba cargando en sus débiles manos aproximadamente cinco libros. Ella también iba a la biblioteca, seguramente. Entonces me dedique a seguirla.

No iba a pedirle indicaciones, tal vez parecía un pelirrojo atractivo y normal, pero yo seguía siendo yo mismo, Loki.

¿O tal vez no?

Para mi suerte la chica se detuvo frente a una puerta enorme que en letras doradas decía "biblioteca pública", con mucho esfuerzo abrió la puerta con su pie, y entro.

Entre un poco después de ella, y entonces deje de mirarla, ya había conseguido de ella lo que quería, y lo mejor, ni se había dado cuenta.

Ella entrego los libros, poniéndolos sobre el mostrador, la anciana atendiendo se tardo en darse cuenta que los libros estaban ahí, así que me tome la libertad de acercarme y tomar el primero que vi.

Algo decía el titulo sobre metamorfosis, inmediatamente pensé en mariposas, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa antes de leer la parte de atrás.

"Ese es un libro muy bueno" –Me comento la esquelética y diminuta –para mi estatura- albina posándose frente a mí.

"Ah sí?" –Le pregunte vagamente, solo para ser cortes. Pero recuerdo sus palabras con exactitud, al menos lo importante. –"Lo has leído?" –Pregunte solo para mezclarme con esos midgardianos despistados.

"Si" –Me dijo con una suave risita. –"Lo acabo de dejar en el mostrador".

"Ah, claro." –Le respondí con una sonrisa. No quería hablar con alguien, no era mi intención, solo quería despejarme la mente en un buen libro. –"Entonces iré a leerlo." –Le dije caminando hacia una silla, pero me detuvo poniéndose en mi camino nuevamente. Ratita entrometida…

"En serio viniste a eso? Creí que estabas siguiéndome." –Se dio cuenta… pequeña inteligente.

"Seguro, solo vengo a leer." –Conteste algo enfadado, pero no me convenía ser agresivo.

"En todo caso, mi nombre es Milk" –Me dijo ofreciendo su delicada mano. La tome con cuidado, aun sentía que era un ser extremadamente frágil. –"Y tú?"

"Mi nombre es Lucas" –Le mentí con el primer nombre que me vino a la mente.- "Un gusto" –Le dije soltando su mano. –"ahora si bien me permites, hace mucho que no leo un libro." –Le aclare con una sonrisa de despedida, ella me la devolvió con esos labios rosados que resaltaban de su pálida piel, mas no tanto como sus ojos. Me aleje de ella y me senté en el lugar más decente y cómodo que encontré. Me quede hasta que la librería estaba por cerrar, y termine de leer el libro.

Nada que ver con las mariposas. Trataba de cómo un chico paso traumas horribles y se transformo en una persona detestable, temible y asesino. Me imagino que lo de metamorfosis, era porque se ocultaba bajo su dulzura, inocencia y gentileza, y una vez listo salió de su capullo como un asesino desquiciado.

Razono hasta ahora, que este libro era muy extraño como para alguien con la apariencia de Milk.

Pero de igual manera ella también es rara, bueno, rara suena ofensivo para resaltar su singularidad. Y su nombre es "Milk", es decir, leche, que divertido, eh…

Querido diario:

Hoy volví a ir a la librería, pero antes de eso, quiero hablar sobre una pesadilla que tuve.

Estaba en una especie de suspensión, con las manos atadas tras la espalda, la boca cosida, trataba de moverme pero no había tierra que pisar, me retorcía bruscamente pero no podía liberarme y cuando quería gritar, me lastimaba los labios y no emitía ningún sonido.

Entonces vi a Thor caminando hacia mí, se veía triste. Lo que paso me recordó al libro que había leído. Me transforme en un gigante de hielo y me libere de los amarres en mis manos, me lancé hacia Thor, y, bueno, le ahorque con las cuerdas…

Desperté llorando, en serio, siempre he querido deshacerme de Thor, pero, no lo mataría con mis propias manos… es más, no lo mataría…

Aun así, fui a la biblioteca. Tome un libro al azar y comencé a leerlo. No llegue muy lejos cuando sentí que alguien me toco el hombro. Milk otra vez…

"Vienes aquí seguido?" –Me pregunto calmadamente con esa vocecita de ratón. Traía un vestido rojo, que con sus ojos y sus labios la hacía resaltar.

"Si." –Le dije con calma.

"No te había visto antes." –Me dijo con un tono curioso, tal vez no tenia malas intenciones pero se metía en mis cosas demasiado.

"Tal vez no pones atención." –Me burle un poco. Ella solo me sonrió lo que me confundió un poco.

"Se lo dices a la chica que viene desde que tiene seis años, mentiroso." –Me dijo con una risita molesta. ¿Seis años? Aparte de parecer un ratoncito albino, era rata de biblioteca. Wow.

"Y cuántos años tienes?" –Le pregunte ahora más interesado. Me dijo que tenía diecinueve, mayor de edad en su país, una gran devoción a la lectura. Al parecer no le importo descubrir mi mentira tanto como a mí, pero bueno. Después de leer el libro volví a casa, no paso nada más interesante.

Y así fue, por unos tres días, ir y venir a la biblioteca, leer lo que fuese y ocasionalmente hablar con Milk, que siempre estaba ahí.

Querido diario:

Está bien, esto es demasiado.

Tuve otra pesadilla, fue horrible.

Soñé que Thor me había encontrado en la casa abandonada, y que llego para prácticamente arrastrarme a Asgard, tuvimos una discusión, pero entonces nuestra pelea llego hasta la cocina, donde yo tome un cuchillo y lo clave en su corazón.

En mi pesadilla ahora el estaba muerto, tirado en el suelo, bañado en sangre, y posteriormente me clave el cuchillo yo mismo.

De esto era capaz? En verdad?

Entonces me di cuenta de que era cierto, con mi indiferencia, odio y orgullo yo clavaba una daga en el corazón de _mi hermano._

_Mi hermano_ que nunca ha querido lastimarme, y no me había dado cuenta. Si así fuera, que yo llegara a lastimarlo tanto por mi comportamiento, mis palabras y todo eso, perdería a la única persona que aun intenta sacarme de esta oscuridad en la que me ahogo.

'Oscuridad…'

Volví a la biblioteca y desesperado busque libros sobre pesadillas, oscuridad, doble personalidad, de todo.

Pero por más que leía libros por montón, ninguno satisfacía mi ansiedad de saber que debía hacer.

Si debía volver a Asgard aunque volvieran a tenerme ahí encarcelado, o peor. O si seguir ocultándome y rechazando a mi hermano.

Perdía en ambas cosas, esto no es vida, nunca lo ha sido.

Y nunca me había dado cuenta.

Me senté en una banca fuera de la biblioteca, me harte de mirar el cielo gris y helado, así que me dedique a descansar mis ojos recargando mi rostro en mis manos.

No me di cuenta cuando el fantasma de Milk se sentó al lado mío.

"Que pasa, Lucas?" –Me pregunto dulcemente, pero a ella que le importaba, no podía hacer nada por mí esta mortal insistente. Mas en mi situación no me vi en la oportunidad de alejarla de mi lado.

"Nada." –Le conteste con frialdad, viéndola con el rabillo del ojo. Pero ella solo me miro con preocupación.

"Te pregunte que es lo que te pasa, no si algo te pasaba, tu respuesta no puede ser 'nada'." –Me dijo sorprendiéndome un poco.

"No sé que leer. Nada me aclara la mente."-

"Los libros no son personas, no te dirán lo que tú quieres saber puesto que no puedes preguntarles nada, si quieres dímelo a mí." –Me dijo abriendo mis ojos al resplandor de su sabiduría. Tenía razón, nunca le doy la razón a nadie, pero esta vez se lo merecía.

Le conté mi situación modificando todo un poco para que se escuchara más normal. Escucho atentamente mis palabras, y miraba ocasionalmente al cielo imaginándose mi trágica vida. Entonces cuando termine, se atrevió a darme un abrazo.

"Solo tienes que pedirle perdón." –Me susurro. Pedirle perdón a Thor? Y eso que iba a cambiar? Yo seguiría siendo lo que soy, estaría aun encerrado y apartado, no tenía sentido. Me quede callado mientras ella me abrazaba protectoramente.

"Tu hermano sabrá perdonarte, y se disculpara por lo que te ha hecho también, solo debes dejar de lado tu orgullo un poco." –Me dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Fue entonces que me invito a tomar un café, acepte y fui con ella.

De camino a casa comenzó a llover, algo normal con este clima. Pero en medio de mi camino, escuche un trueno que fue seguido por un rayo en el cielo.

Demonios…

Thor me había encontrado.

Tuvimos una pelea que no pienso detallar. Nos gritamos, nos empujamos, fue desastroso…

Terminamos empapados por la lluvia, y acabe nuestra discusión con un 'te odio'… a lo que Thor me miro decepcionado, soltó una lagrima, y se fue…

No debía decirle te odio, debí hacerle caso a Milk, y decirle perdón.

Pero lo arruine una vez más.

Días después del incidente con Thor, deje de ir a la biblioteca, de hecho, me tome la molestia de despedirme de Milk aquel día y regalarle un abrazo, para que al menos pensara que estaba bien, antes de refugiarme día y noche en la casa.

Esto ya era igual a estar encerrado en Asgard, no había felicidad, ni maldad, ni paz, ni enojo ni amor, solo desesperanza, culpa, tristeza y deseos de muerte…

Y porque no?

Me estoy dedicando a fabricar un veneno que pudiera matarme, no lo he probado, pero no lo hare, es para mí, no tengo porque lastimar a alguien más, no mas por mi culpa.

Derrame una sola gota sobre una de las rosas que rodean la casa, pero no le paso nada. Espere y observe, cuando una mariposa se poso sobre la rosa y comenzó a extraer el néctar.

El néctar al que había caído veneno.

Para mi sorpresa, la mariposa al dejar la rosa, inmediatamente cayó al suelo, y se convirtió en polvo.

Era efectivo, entonces.

No sabía si beberlo o inyectármelo. Sorprendentemente, derrame un poco sobre mi mano por accidente y no me paso nada.

Es decir, que no afecta si no es ingerido o inyectado.

¿Ahora bien, como lo usaría?

Corte una de las rosas, y la lleve dentro de la casa, en sus espinas derrame el veneno, y entonces las apreté con mi mano izquierda con toda la fuerza que tenia, dolía mucho, las heridas causadas por las espinas cubiertas de veneno estaban abiertas a este, así que lo inyecte prácticamente. Mi mano se paralizo, pero no morí, si fuese así no estuviera escribiendo.

El dolor… al parecer

El veneno seguía avanzando

A veces sudo repentinamente como si

Mi cuerpo tratara…

De sacar el veneno…

Ya es el tercer día, y casi no puedo moverme

El dolor

Es

Horrible…

No sé cuanto

Tiempo pase antes de que el veneno

Finalmente me mate

No sé cuanto sufriré…

No…

Estoy harto…

Ha pasado casi una semana, y solo estoy agonizando

Lentamente…

No puedo revertirlo, no puedo acelerarlo…

Y duele…

Ayúdenme, alguien ayúdeme…

Ya no puedo, aun no he muerto

Iré ahora mismo

Mi cuerpo está débil y no soportaría

Si tal vez, me desangrara con ese cuchillo…

_Estoy en el hospital, es el segundo día._

_Lucas no ha despertado, pero parece que se pondrá bien. Tengo mucho miedo, no creí que sus problemas fueran para tanto, para intentar suicidarse._

_He leído todo esto, y estoy aterrada. No porque me haya mentido, si no por todo lo que se hizo a si mismo…_

_Como pasaron varios días y el no volvía a la biblioteca, me dedique a buscar el lugar hasta el que lo seguí una vez._

_Si, lo seguí…_

_Lo encontré en el piso con las venas de las muñecas abiertas, sangrando. _

_Fue horrible, grite en desesperación._

_Afortunadamente lo pude traer hasta aquí, y ha estado inconsciente desde entonces…_

_Tengo mucho miedo, no sé como más ayudarle…_

Milk, te pido que te quedes con este diario, no quiero que nadie lo vea.

Leí lo que has escrito, y te agradezco mucho por todo.

No temas más, voy a estar bien.

Quiero despedirme, pues decidí volver a Asgard y afrontar las consecuencias. No te asustes si no me ves en la camilla.

Con suerte, me recibirán con misericordia. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, y que vivas feliz leyendo.

Que te conviertas en una famosa escritora como me dijiste que era tu sueño, y que encuentres a alguien bueno para ti, que sepa cuidar esta joya de mujer.

Cuando pienses en mi no te pongas triste, alégrate, por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Gracias.

Hasta luego. –Loki

_...Gracias…_

_Nunca olvidare esto, pues me ha enseñado a apreciar mejor mi vida._

_Espero poder volver a verlo, no creo, pero tengo esperanza…_

_Han pasado cuatro años, y no he vuelto a ver a Lucas, mas bien, a Loki. Me va de maravilla, en poco tiempo me volví escritora, y ahora estoy por casarme. Sé que no volverá a leer este diario, pero Loki, donde quiera que estés, gracias, espero que estés bien._

_Y a la vez, de nada._


End file.
